


sam knew

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BiDean, Dean Winchester Comes Out, Dean was very obvious, M/M, Stubborn Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: Dean is in complete denial that Sam knew he was bi before he told him. Sam definitely knew before Dean told him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	sam knew

"So your not surprised?" Dean asked thinking that him coming out as bi to his little brother would be more of a shock for him. Instead Sam sat there and congratulated him for telling him. There was no moment of shock like he expected to see. 

"Honestly Dean, you may think that you are the most secretive guy in the history of the universe but I have a pair of eyes you know... and they work." Sam scoffs, he wasn't surprised that Dean liked men, but he was surprised to find out that Dean thought he was so good at hiding it. 

"What do you mean? There is absolutely no way that you knew. You're just making that up so you can feel better about not knowing that your dear older brother was so good at faking heterosexuality." Dean said because there is no way that Sam could have known. 

"When I was in 8th grade I were packing up because dad just finished another hunt. You were talking with him about something outside and I was in charge of making sure that everything was put away and where it needed to be. I was just about to take everything outside when I knocked your bag over." Dean blushed a little because at this point he knew where the story was going. "A big blue dildo fell out of your bag." 

Dean opened his mouth a couple of times with no sound coming out before he sputtered out his response, "Well maybe I was with a girl who was really kinky?" Sam raised his eyebrow and proceeded to tell Dean yet another story.

"It was in like 2006 and we were on a hunt for a werewolf in Maine, we stopped at a local bar to do research. When our waiter came over you out right flirted with him... in front of me." 

"No I did not. Sam you just can't tell the difference between being friendly with the person serving you your food and flirting with someone." Dean responded.

"You told him that you were in town for a couple of days and would be frequent stopper and I kid you not your next line was... if you catch my drift. That was flirting dude." 

"I was just drunk." Dean scoffed

"Ok, there was the time when you flirted with a man because Charlie couldn't, there is the fact that all your favorite celebrities happen to be men that you have seen half naked, the cop when you had ghost fever, your weird obsession with cowboys, your equally weird obsession with doctors. I mean I would have to be blind or stupid to think that you were 100% straight." 

"There is no way that you knew though." Dean still trying to prove that he was good at hiding his sexuality.

"I walked in on you having sex with a man." Sam deadpanned looking at Dean straight in the eye.

"Ok. So _maybe_ you knew." Dean said his face completely red. "Whatever consider this my coming out and we will be done, I'll be with Cas." Dean ended the sentence with a wink. God if they were insufferable before Sam can't imagine what they are going to be like now that they are actually together.

\--------

"Sam knew?" Cas asked as Dean stepped into the room.

Dean grumbled and handed over the 20 dollar bill. Cas let out a little laugh.

"You are great at many things Dean Winchester being straight is not one of them."

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 700 assignments but this concept just makes me very happy so enjoy. kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
